Trying New Things
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Before I say anything, I'd like to start off by saying that this is rate M for a reason..and we all know why that is. I don't want to give away too much, but I will tell you that there is futanari in this story. And a lot of it, so you've been warned. The rest you will discover as you read. ShizuruxNatsukixMai, Oneshot, Futa. Some inspiration from Etain Hawks' Love Profusion :)


**Hello Fans, Followers, and all others on FanFic... Here's the ShizuruxNatsukixMai oneshot I promised.  
If you don't agree with the character plot in this story, then DON'T READ IT or DON'T POST A NEGTIVE REVIEW.**

**Enjoy the show ;)**

_**Titanium**_

Mai submerged deeper into her bathtub, sinking as far as her nose and reveling in the soothing feeling the hot water brought her tense muscles. She blew a long sigh into the water, creating bubbles on the surface that tickled her nose before rising back out. 'This feels great' she thought to herself as she lounged back with her elbows resting on the long edges of the tub. The last week had proved to be much more taxing than she had expecting. With summer vacation and her graduation quickly approaching, she had to make sure everything was in order. She had already picked out her college, her final exams were now finished, and now she could completely relax and look forward to spending the summer away with Natsuki and Shizuru. The three of them had agreed to take a month long vacation at one of Shizuru's family's beach homes near the coast. Just them, the beach, the sun, and the ocean; for an entire month. Just thinking about it was enough to make Mai's face turn bright red.

The three of them had been lovers for nearly a year now. She and Natsuki had even started sharing a dorm together, and Shizuru always tried her best to visit from college often for some… 'quality time' with her two favorite girls. Some of their friends, like Nao, Mikoto, and Haruka, all agreed their relationship was strange; but they suspected the reason was because they each had a romantic interest in one of the trio. It was a tough time dealing with this at the beginning, they tried everything they could to stop Natsuki, Mai, and Shizuru from staying together. That is until Chie and Aoi sat them down and somehow convinced them that if they truly cared, they wouldn't stop them from being happy.

After that, they never had problems with them. Everything returned to somewhat normal state and Mai was free to be with the two people she loved most. This month away was the perfect chance for them to become closer before the craziness of college consumed them. And Mai intended to make every second count.

Mai lifted herself out of the hot water and stepped out the tub. She padded across the tile floor and out of the bathroom, a towel secured across her body. Since Natsuki wasn't back from the bike shop yet, and Shizuru wasn't due in till later that night, the door was completely empty aside from her. After throwing on a comfortable pair of booty shorts and sleeveless blue collar blouse, Mai went into the kitchen area to get a start on making dinner. When she looked in the cabinets, she discovered the only thing inside were a few packets of instant roman noodles. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and exhaled a deep sigh, "Ah man, I completely forgot to go shopping today. How could I forget?" She shook her head as she spoke. "Oh well, guess this will just have to do."

The door to her dorm opened as she was pulling out everything she needed to start cooking. Natsuki's announced herself as she close the door behind her. "Mai, I'm back." She kicked off her shoes at the door before making directly for the bed.

"Welcome home." Mai answered simply. She turned to find Natsuki sprawled out on the bed, facing the ceiling with her eyes close. She cocked her head to the side in slight confusion, 'Did she fall asleep already?' she asked herself. "Natsuki?"

The dark haired girl turned her head and answered without opening her eyes. "Hmm?"

Mai giggled at her girlfriends simple response. "Someone must be really tired." She saw a sleepy smile reach across her Natsuki's face. She knew well that Natsuki's job as a bike mechanic was both thrilling and exhausting for her. Many a night the cobalt-haired beauty would come home too tired to do anything but eat dinner then go to sleep. Mai always did her best not to complain about it since the job paid well and it seemed to make Natsuki happy.

"Exhausted, totally exhausted." She grumbled sleepily.

Mai giggled again and turned back to her task before she continued. "Well, I'm going to start on dinner. So you can go take a bath till I'm done. Ok." There was no response this time. She heard shuffling feet slowly stalking up behind her. Without turning she called for her girlfriend again, "Natsuki. Did you hear…AHH!" Her answer was a sudden shot of pain as a hand clutched tight around her left butt cheek. The pack of noodles she was holding dropped immediately on the table, she turned full body around to come face to face with Natsuki, the grip on her ass never relenting.

Natsuki observed Mai hungrily, unable to restrain herself from licking her lips as she stared down the voluptuous body in front of her. Mai's ample breast pushed out the top of her blouse, the top seemed barely able to contain the huge mounds. With each heavy breath she took, the buttons on her shirt edge closer to popping off. She felt her girlfriends legs tremble from the pain of her grasp on the tight ass and opted to release before causing too much discomfort. She slid her hand across the tight glut muscles and placing it on her hip, bringing its twin up to rest on the other hip as she eased closer to her lover. "Never mind dinner baby. I'm not very hungry for _food_." Natsuki's feminine deep voice whispered in the other girls ear, her warm breath against her skin making Mai's entire body shudder.

Mai's knuckles began to turn white as she held tight to the edge of the counter, her nails scratching lines in the wood when Natsuki's hand relocated to the straps of her apron. With on quickly pull the apron came untied and lifted over her head to be absentmindedly dropped to the floor beside them. Natsuki pushed Mai's head back, then put her mouth to work tasting the creamy skin on her lovers neck. A trail of wet kisses accompanied by the occasional bit to her neck elicited soft whimpers as they travel across the smooth skin. "Nat-su-ki.." Mai sighed through heavy breaths. The cobalt-haired girls actions were making it nearly impossible for her mind to remain clear enough to speak, she had to fight for every word and breath. "Natsuki, shouldn't we wait for Shizuru? She might walk in any minute."

Natsuki seemed unconcerned at the possibility of their chestnut hair girlfriend walking in on them like this, it wouldn't be the first time it happened. After getting Mai to moan a few more times, Natsuki let up on her ministrations. "I don't think she'll mind if we have a little fun ourselves." She kept her gaze on Mai's face, seeing a mix of feelings in her violet orbs. Mai's eyes brightened up when Natsuki adjusted her hands to grope her heavy chest, pushing her large breast into her lunges.

Natsuki leaned in to capture her lips, effectively swallowing the long groan succeeding her actions. Mai feed her dark hair girlfriend more moans as her breasts were fondled and pushed against her chest. Natsuki broke the lip lock but didn't cease her ministrations. "Besides, we haven't had sex in a while and I know you miss it as much as I do." Her accusation turned Mai's face red with honest embarrassment. It's true their sex life had gone a little south lately, what with final exams and working. They barely had time, let alone energy to indulge in a little sexual release. It was Mai's intentions to fix that when they were on vacation, but it was clear to her now that Natsuki wasn't willing to wait till then.

Rather than respond with words, Mai leaned in and seized her girlfriend's lips. Her lips were already red and puffy from Natsuki's first attack on her lips, and they were about to get more so as she kissed with greater intensity. One hand held Natsuki's cheek while the other combed through her silky tresses. As their lips fell in sync with each other, her kisses quickly became wetter, hotter, and more demanding; offering Natsuki no other choice than to appeal to her lovers lustful desires.

Natsuki let her hands move from Mai's breast to the buttons on her blouse, guiding them diligently to unbutton each one slowly. With the last button undone, she threw the top open and pushed in tighter to Mai's now exposed torso; her actions creating more whimpers and moans for her to feed on. Her desires burned fiercely in her core and she could feel _it_ growing harder and harder. She eased open Mai's legs with her knee and started grinding her hips against the heated center. Her own expressions of pleasure joined the choir of ecstasy as Mai's hips followed with their own grinding motions. They separated their lips to moan unrestraint as their synchronized rhythm quickened and became rougher.

Having relieved the needed amount of friction, Natsuki halted her hips before placing one hand over Mai's still throbbing sex. Even through the shorts she could feel the heat radiating from that area, fueling her already raging sex drive. She curled her fingers to stroke the full length of her center, relishing in the lengthy hiss it brought out of Mai. After a couple more teasing strokes and reactive moans, her fingers found their way to the zipper of her booty shorts. Immediately once the zipper was down, her hand dived in under the pink lace panties. Mai's hips bucked up against her body when her fingers located her nub of pleasure. "Oh god, Natsuki." Mai breathed as her bundle of nerves was kneaded between the dark haired girls' fingers.

"You're already so wet Mai." Natsuki whispered hotly. Mai held her shoulders tight, her nails making impressions on Natsuki's skin. Sensing her girlfriends' needs, Natsuki slid a finger inside the heated entrance. She soon added a second, then a third; pumping the digits faster and harder as she attached her lips to Mai's neck again.

Mai could only scream and try to breath as she was mercilessly finger-fucked hard and fast. Her hips moved down on Natsuki's fingers, pushing them deeper with each thrust. Her flowing juices lubricated the surrounding walls, making it easier to slide her fingers in and out the warm center. Her pussy was on fire and only growing hotter as each thrust of her girlfriends' fingers pushed her closer to ultimate release. Her inner walls got wetter and clenched tighter around those penetrating digits, then stretching to their limits as a fourth finger joined the rest inside her leaking core. "Fuck… Natsuki.. I'm gonna cum…" Mai breath huskly. "Oh my god, I'm cuming…I'm cuming.. I'm cu.. Ah!" Her loudest cry of the night erupted as she was punishingly thrown over the edge. It was like an explosion inside her body as a blazing orgasm ripped through her body, arching her back into Natsuki's touch. Her juices flowed full and free over Natsuki's fingers and onto her panties, coating the digits and soaking her panties. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck to stay standing, her legs so weak now they were only moments from giving out.

Natsuki continued her pumping ministrations, eventually getting Mai to cum a second time before pulling out completely, that simple act creating another small orgasm. Mai's body was quaking, her mind completely lost in the sea of ecstasy brought on by this dark haired vixen. The aftershocks of her orgasm kept her lifted, letting her down slowly from her pleasurable high. She collapsed completely on Natsuki, breathing heavy and her face red as could be. Natsuki licked the sweet nectar from her fingers, the mix of different flavors pleasing her apetite. Natsuki grabbed the back of Mai's legs and lifted her onto the table, kissing her lovingly. "Guess it really has been a while." Natsuki said with a tiny chuckle. Mai said nothing and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder, panting. "I don't think you've cum that hard since our first time." Mai joined in on the laughter this time.

The memory of her first time having sex with Natsuki was both pleasurable and embarrassing. On that night Natsuki made her experience feelings and sensations she never had before; and there was the part where she made Mai cum about a dozen times, can't forget that. But before they had even gotten to the good part, Mai was so nervous and worked up that she came right in her pants the moment Natsuki touched her clit; that had become the most embarrassing moment of her life. But Natsuki only found it even more sexy and even since then prided herself in the fact that, aside from Shizuru, she was the only person who could get Mai so hot and bothered. The two proceeded to make love all night, and nearly every night that week just to build up Mai's stamina. Then once Shizuru came into the picture, she brought her own bag of tricks to spice up their sex life further.

The sound of jingling keys in a lock followed by a door opening called them back from their trip down memory lane. They stared at the door, eyes widening a fraction when they found a beautiful, tawny haired woman with crimson eyes staring back at them. Shizuru looked back at her two lovers with a hint of surprise in her eyes, taking in the fullness of their positions and appearance. A knot formed in her stomach and the blood rushed down to her _head_, making her harder each second she watched Mai with her blouse wide open. Realizing the door was still open, she shut it fast before prying eyes looked in. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her bags at the door, and stalked bare foot across the smooth carpet to her two lovers. "Ara, ara, what's this?" She was moving like a cat on the prowl, her Kyoto-ben accent soft and seductive. "Such mean girls, starting the fun without me." She contorted her expression into her trademark pout.

"Sorry Shizuru, couldn't resist." Natsuki apologized, making room between Mai's shaky legs for their chestnut haired lover to join them. Shizuru kissed Natsuki first, licking some of Mai's remaining nectar into her mouth. She release Natsuki and leaned in to claim the other girls' lips as well, finishing up their usual greeting.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I got here in time." Shizuru took them both by the small of their backs and brought them closer together. Being as close as they were, Shizuru could feel her own erection pushing against Natsuki's, the heat between their three bodies was enough to start a fire. Her hand moved around to Natsuki's front, snaking slowly into her pants. "Now then, since were all together again after so long," her fingers met the tip of the dark haired girls member, flicking it to make her hiss in painful pleasure. She walked her fingers down the stiff shaft till her wrist met the tip. "Let's have some fun." She ceased her teasing and grabbed the full shaft of Natsuki's cock. Natsuki's eyes widened again as Shizuru roughly squeezed her throbbing erection, making her hiss louder than before.

Not wanting to be left out, Mai pushed herself off the table and crouched down between her two girlfriends. Quicker than they could react, she de-pants both women and grinned when their visible arousal presented itself. Shizuru was definitely the bigger of the two, but Natsuki was thicker. She took each member in one hand and commenced to jerk them both off simultaneously, listening intently to low moans escaping their mouths. They stared down at their short haired lover as she worked her hands up and down the hard shafts, taking turns licking the tip slowly. Mai relished the taste of the spongy tissue, feeling them get stiffer and grow with each downward stroke. She stood the tawny hair girls' erection up so she could run her warm tongue down her shaft, licking the pulsating member like a lollypop. She repeated the action on Natsuki, doing it much slower because of the shorter length.

While Mai worked her talented mouth on their thick members, Shizuru and Natsuki removed their own tops and bras, tossing them aside before starting a heated make-out session between them. Shizuru traced her lips along Natsuki's bottom lip, begging them to part so she may dive into the warm temple. When Natsuki obliged, their tongues began a heavy battle for dominance, their moans now spilling into the others mouth from Mai's work. Unrestrainable tremors shook Shizuru's body and she pulled away sharply from Natsuki's lips so as not to bite them off as her heated erection was enveloped by Mai's warm mouth, her teeth lightly grazing over the pulsating flesh all the way to the bottom.

Mai acted relentlessly, pushing her head up and down, quickening her pace with each subsequent dip as Shizuru moan long and low. Her free fingers probed the tawny haired girls untouched core, the wet heat pouring out over her hand and coating her penetrating digits. She started up a steady rhythm of thrusts that followed her mouth and stoking of her other hand. She was careful not to stimulate her lover too much, getting as close to the edge then stopping to give Natsuki's member the same treatment, trading off between them diligently. Sucking down one erection as her hand jerked off the other vigorously. Both girls cores became soaking wet with the sweet nectar of their desire, their juices flowing down their legs; they were close.

Mai could see how close she had her lovers to that desired peak. She could tell by how close their animalistic howls had become, how their fists balled so tight their nails threatened to pierce skin, how their abdomen muscles flexed and their legs locked into place. They were both only moments away from Nirvana, and it promised to be big. Mai could also feel her own desires overflowing in her center again, the wet heat leaking out of her slick folds and dampening her panties further. She halted her ministrations after one last low dip and sat back on her knees to observe her work; both girls barely standing under their own power, panting breaths, faces red as blood, with pulsating saliva-slicked hard-ons that begged to be taken care of. The sight of her lovers spit cover cocks made her pussy wetter and hotter. Her fingers traveled down beneath her soaked panties, probing the leaking entrance. Her inner walls tightened painfully, her pussy begged to be touched again.

Her two lovers looked down at her, confused as to why she had stopped. Neither spoke for a moment, until Natsuki pent low to Mai's height and took her by her shoulders. "Mai.. honey are u alright?" Mai shook her head in response.

"I, uh.. I need you." Mai said shyly, an adorable blush gracing her face. A couple drops of saliva dripped off her chin and landed between her breasts. Natsuki and Shizuru looked down their girlfriends body, eyes widening a fraction when they how wet she was. The clouds of confusion dispersed as understand shined into their minds. Aided by their own desires, they pick Mai off the floor and lead her over to the bed. They relinquished the last of their clothing and crawled onto the soft mattress.

Mai positioned herself between the two beauties, standing on all fours facing Shizuru with her butt high in the air facing Natsuki. Shizuru sat with her back against the wall and her legs spread wide, revealing the inside of her damp core. Both her private area's glistened with spit and unknown body fluids, totally ready and willing to be devoured. Mai wasted no time, taking the chestnut haired woman's still erect member in here hands and practically shoving it inside her mouth. She restarted her quick pace of down and upward dives, lightly raking her teeth over the spongy flesh as she listened to Shizuru cry out unrestrained.

Natsuki place her face behind the short haired girl steaming core, feeling the heat radiate off it while her sweet nectar spilled down her legs. She licked her dry lips and inhaled deeply her lovers scent. The smell of sex and body fluids filled her nostrils, breathing into the damp womanhood making the girl shudder. She started by tasting the juices flowing down her loves legs, licking them completely from her right thigh over the core and back down the left, trading her girlfriends essence with her saliva. Once her thighs were cleaned, Natsuki maneuvered her body to position her hard pleasure up against Mai's slick folds. She tease the wet lips with the tip of her shaft, lightly pushing it in and out, in and out while Mai's hips bucked back, trying to push it in further.

"Natsuki." Mai groaned out heatedly. "Take me please…"

Natsuki needed no further invitation. She held onto her girlfriends hips as she slowly thrust her hips forwards, sliding the entire length of her hard member inside Mai's molten wetness. Mai's cry was muffled by Shizuru's member still inside her mouth, she bit down roughly making Shizuru cry along with her. Having no trouble fitting inside, Natsuki started thrusting in and out, setting a steady pace for Mai to follow.

Mai jerked her hips back, falling into the rhythm Natsuki set and synchronized her mouth motions with it. Their cries filled the entire dorm, complimenting each other and pushing them to go faster, to push harder, to push deeper, to bring to reality that sweet sense of Nirvana. Mai was the first to feel her climax begin to wash over her, like a fire ready to blaze across her skin. Wanting to reach that peak together she jerked her hips faster against Natsuki's thrusts and implemented a trick to stimulate Shizuru more. Her right hand reached down below Shizuru's hard shaft to her warm core, pushing past her nether lips with three fingers. Thrusting her fingers as deep and fast as she could, she retracted her mouth so only Shizuru's tip was between her moist lips. She vigorously sucked on the head while her other hand jerked off the full length of Shizuru's throbbing erection. Her actions were quickly awarded with intense cries of ecstasy from her long haired lovers.

The animalistic screams escaping their lips seemed to shake the walls as they came all at the same time. Mai was filled from both ends as the two beauties pumped their full loads into her mouth and pussy, the pure white cream leaking out from her core and the corners of her mouth. Her own orgasm rocked her body intensely, her juices mixed with Natsuki's as they flowed from her center.

Their shared orgasm lasted several more seconds and left them totally limp. Shizuru rested back against the wall, Natsuki softened up inside Mai and slumped on top of her, who in turn dropped her body into the sheets, her head resting in Shizuru's lap. Their bodies were sweaty and shivering from the aftershocks of the orgasm, each of them murmuring incoherent nothings under their breath.

No one spoke for several moments, each of them slowly coming down from the collective high.

After a minute or so, once she had gained enough strength, Mai gather the other two in her arms in the center of the bed. Not wanting to be without either of them, she captured both their lips together, forcing them into a three-way kiss. Their lips made wet kissing sounds while their tongues clumsily fought to dominate the other two. The wild makeout session turned wet and nasty with spit and cum that dripped down their chins and necks. Natsuki won the battle for dominance and happily explored the other girls' mouths.

"You know.." Mai started, her tongue caressing Shizuru's. "I can go another round… I-if you guys want to that is."

This announcement surprised them both, but only for a moment. "Ara, our dear Mai has become insatiable lately." Shizuru teased, although she couldn't hide it when her member stiffened again. She looked down to see Natsuki too was excited about the prospect of more sex.

Mai giggle as the same realization reached her. "But I'd like to try something." She said, another adorable blush coming into her face.

"And what's that?" Natsuki asked eagerly.

"If you're will… This time," she began as her fingers curled around both women's stiffening sexes. "I want both of you inside me… Together."

This suggestion was nothing like what they expected. They glanced at each other, then back at Mai as if waiting for her to say she was kidding. Rather or not they willing wasn't the concern, of course they were willing. The question was; was Mai truly ready for that? They had never really talked about it and the closest they came to something like that was one of them fucking her from behind while she sucked off the other. Not to mention they had only done anal a couple of times, and it was when they were looking for some hip new thing to spice up the moment during sex; never as a casual thing. This request was totally crazy in Natsuki's mind.

"Are you sure Mai?" Natsuki asked, offering her beautiful girlfriend a chance to back out.

Mai nodded with confidence, an uncharacteristically determined look in her eyes. "Yes Natsuki," she kissed the cobalt haired girl quickly. "I'm sure."

Natsuki wanted to protest again, but reconsidered when she saw the same determination grow more confident. 'She's sure.'

They swiftly discussed how they were going to do this, seeing as none of them had ever tried it before they thought it best to go in with a plan. With a direction chosen, they ventured into unknown territory, sealing the deal with another passionate kiss. The excitement filled the room like a thick fog, barely containable.

Natsuki laid down flat on the mattress, her head resting on a pillow and her renewed hard-on standing straight up. Mai maneuvered her way on top, taking possession of Natsuki's thick erection and guiding it to her slick opening, teasingly rubbing its tip against her damp nether lips. Slowly, she pushed her hips down the complete length of her lovers thickness, moaning through the sensation as her walls stretched again to accommodate the intruder. Her member, still coated with cum and nectar, easily slipped in and out of Mai's juicy sex. As her girlfriends howled in pleasure, Shizuru's lips made their way to Natsuki's unoccupied sex. Her tongue plundered inside the overheated sex, licking aggressively at the inner walls and drinking in her sweet nectar.

Natsuki's legs started twitching as both her sexes were stimulated mercilessly. A knot of fire flared up in her stomach and she understood that to mean her climax was not far behind. She attempted to pull her center away from the tawny haired womans' talented tongue. "Please stop, Shizuru…mmmm… if you don't, you're gonna make me cum early…"

Not wanting to ruin their plan, Shizuru stopped in her ministrations. After a few more preparatory thrust, Mai looked over her shoulder to the patiently waiting Shizuru. "Ok Shizuru, I'm ready…" She inhaled then release a heavy breath before continuing. "Put it in." Her hips made one final dip and then remained still. Natsuki reached her hands around to cup Mai's ass. She spread the cheeks as far as they'd go, giving Shizuru a clear point of entry.

Shizuru tested the tiny hole with the tip of her member, giving it a few light probes before pushing in more forcefully. Mai's entire body froze and her lips parted into a silent 'o'. Shizuru pushed far enough inside to feel Natsuki's thick member plugging up their lovers other hole. She wrapped her arms around Mai's waist and pressed her body into her back. Mai was very, very tight. The pressure from her inner walls squeezing her lovers so much, it was almost too much.

"Are you alright Mai?" asked Shizuru, kissing her lovers back.

"Y-yeah." Mai grunted, steadying herself in her lovers hold. "J-just… G-give me a moment." She hung her head and tried to steady her panting breaths.

Natsuki traded concerned looks with Shizuru before propping up on her elbows. She put her weight on one arm, brushing Mai's cheek with the fingertips of her other hand. "Do you want to wait a little more?"

Mai's heart was touched by how patient her lovers were being. Touched by how much they truly care for and didn't want to ever do anything to hurt her. She appreciated that, but she wasn't going to let a little 'first time' pain stop her now.

"N-no… I'm ok… I'm ready." Despite the shakiness of her voice, she gave them a confident look that only partially set aside their worries.

They nodded to her, giving a smile that said 'we'll take it slow'. Shizuru set up a gentle pace of thrust, try not to be too rough since this hole was much tighter than the other. Mai kept her hips as still as she could while letting her body adjust to what was being done to it. There were a few times where her body tried to run away from Shizuru, but she was always pushed back by the hands of her dark haired lover. Slowly, gradually, and after a few room-making thrust, Mai loosened up and was able to better enjoy the new sensation. Feeling the space become less cramped, Shizuru ventured them into a faster pace. Natsuki followed her lead, stabilizing herself on her elbows, she began thrusting her hips upward into Mai.

Throwing her head back, Mai screamed bloody murder as wave after wave of blissful oblivion tore through her body. Her body shook with such force it threatened to send her flying through the roof. Every time her body tried to come down, they would send her back up with another well place thrust. Her inner muscles clenched so tight around the invading members, they felt close to popping off. Finally, with one last simultaneous room shatter thrust, Shizuru buried her head in Mai's back and Natsuki's head fell back into the pillows; the other two added their own ear splitting screams. Mai felt burning hot seed spurting into her in huge jets, cover her walls and spilling down her openings. Natsuki and Shizuru release themselves fully inside Mai, filling her up with hot fluid that nearly pushed them out her. They fought to stay in till the end, collapsing down on one another after the last shot of cum left their body.

With the last of her strength, Shizuru pulled out of Mai and rolled over onto the side of the bed. _Drained_, and completely spent, the three of them didn't move or speak for several minutes. Natsuki's member slowly softened inside Mai.

After what seemed like hours of motionless silence, Mai pushed her weight off Natsuki's body and laid down beside her. Natsuki snaked her arms under both women and pulled them closer so they could cuddle in each other's arms. They nestled close to embrace each other across Natsuki's bare body. "Wow." Mai broke the soothing silence.

The others giggle at her simple words, then nodded their agreement. "Wow." They repeated.

"I love you guys." Mai whispered. "More than anything, I love you both."

"I love you Mai." Natsuki plants a kiss in her orange hair. "And I love you Shizuru." She places a kiss in chestnut tresses.

"And I love my two very special girls, with all my heart." Shizuru's Kyoto-ben accent adds a special weight to her heartfelt confession.

Mai kissed both her girls deeply before making to leave the bed. "Where are you going Mai?" Natsuki asked, holding on to her girlfriends arm to keep her from leaving.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get cleaned up." She explained with a cute smile. "I don't know if you've noticed… you two made quite the mess with that last round." She gestured to her body, covered in sweat, saliva, and all manners of cum. "So if you'll excuse me." Mai made her way the bathroom.

"Made a mess, huh?" Shizuru groaned as the bathroom door closed.

She looked up at Natsuki. The two of them shared a mischievous grin between them before looking back the bathroom door.

They leaned up together and, with a low evil sounding tone, spoke two words. "Ohh Mai."

* * *

**And there it is, my first/only attempt at futanari... don't really know how to take this. My goal was to try something different while walking down a few previously untraveled roads. I hope you like it, at least a little bit. Please review and let me know how I did. Although I plan to NEVER do this again, I still like to know peoples reactions to my work. And again, if you didn't like the character plot, DON'T REVIEW!**

**Also, if you haven't already, take a look at my other story _The Night. _New installments for that will hopefully be coming soon. **


End file.
